


The Harsh Light of Day

by XioNin



Series: The In-Between (Sesong 4) [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon, Dark Thoughts, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Intimacy, M/M, angsty, mention of Mikael, mention of Yousef though not by name, only in a dream though, post ep 2, s4, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XioNin/pseuds/XioNin
Summary: Isak has a nightmare. Even hopes he has the cure.





	The Harsh Light of Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. So dark. If it's not for you, I understand. You know how much I love these boys.

_There’s a pressure on his chest that’s making it hard to breathe. Somewhere, in the deep, dark recesses of his subconscious, Isak realizes this is a dream._

_There’s nothing pressing him down. Nothing crushing the air out of his lungs. And yet, he can’t. Breathe. He’s struggling against phantoms that look a lot like Even and Mikael and the other dark-haired guy._

_There’s too much skin and horrifying laughter, the latter of which is directed toward him._

_And then there’s blood as Phantom!Even produces a blade from somewhere and begins to carve into his perfect, porcelain shell._

“Nei!”

Sweaty and sticking to the sheets, Isak awakens with a gasp. A quiet one, fortunately, as Even is only inches away and sleeping peacefully.

Fuck, that was a bad one. They’re getting worse, the nightmares. This can’t go on, but Isak doesn’t know what to do to remedy the situation. He’d asked Even, again, what had happened to him. Again, Even had brushed it off as unimportant when it so very clearly is.

Isak slips out of bed and pads quietly into the kitchen, avoiding the loose floorboards that work better than any alarm clock, producing enough noise to wake the dead.

Grabbing one of their brand new drinking glasses, courtesy of Noora and Ikea, he pulls ice cold water from the tap and gulps it down. Refilling the glass again, he heads into the living room and plops down on their second-hand couch. His phone is on the coffee table, so he checks the time. Just after six. Just after sunrise. A golden light seeps into the room through the cracks of the closed curtain, but it’s muted. The room is still dark, which suits Isak just fine.

He sets his now empty glass on the table and lies down on the sofa, pulling one of the throws down to cover him. It’s chilly, and he’s only in his boxer-briefs. His eyes have only been closed for a few minutes, he thinks, when warm hands glide up his thighs.

“Baby, what are you doing out here?”

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Even kneels between Isak’s parted legs. “It’s okay. I just worried when I woke up and you weren’t there. You’re never up before me.”

Isak scoffs. “I am too.”

Even arches an eyebrow.

“Sometimes.”

He smiles. “Once, that I can recall, but okay. Sometimes.”

Even leans in close, the warmth of his body doing little to chase away the cold settling at the well of Isak’s soul. He just wants Even to talk to him, to share with him.

His boyfriend’s eyes look like a midnight ocean as they study him.

“Go back to bed, Even.”

“Will you come with me?”

“I…I think I’ll stay here for a bit.”

“Then I’ll stay,” Even replies, climbing onto the couch to spoon Isak. He stills. “Unless you want to be alone.”

The feel of Even’s body pressed up against his own is too great a temptation to refuse.

“No. Stay. Please.”

“Nowhere else I’d rather be, baby.”

If only that were true.

_It is, Isak, dude. Chill the fuck out._

He really does need to get a handle on his thoughts.

Isak presses back into Even and is rewarded with a sigh as long arms circle his chest.

Even’s lips find their way behind Isak’s ear and Isak closes his eyes, drinking in the intimacy of it.

His boyfriend’s hips grow more insistent as other parts of his body rise from slumber. And, oh. Oh. This is good.

“We haven’t christened the couch yet.”

Even’s chuckle is low. Dirty. “No. We haven’t.”

Isak finds himself on his back staring up at two glistening jewels set into a face so pretty he wants to cry sometimes. Even is everything he wants. Just fucking everything. He can’t lose him. Can’t.

“Isak…” Even braces himself over him and dips his head to claim Isak’s mouth.

Isak surrenders willingly, eagerly, needing the connection. Needing to feel grounded.

“Please,” is all he can say.

Even stops above him, peering down through the retreating darkness, his eyes narrowing.

“What’s-?”

“Nei,” Isak stops him. “Nei, don’t. Not now. Please just…I need…” He’s squirming under Even, not even sure of what he’s asking for.

Even seems to understand. He drops kisses along Isak’s jaw, pecking his lips before making his way down his heaving chest.

“It’s okay, baby. I’m here. I’ve got you. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Please.” Isak’s vocabulary has been reduced to one word. And then there’s hot wetness where he most needs it. He cries out. “Fuck!”

Even hums against his flesh, his hands making quick work of the one scrap of fabric Isak had on. He lifts his hips to help, and then there’s nothing but skin on skin. Even’s broad shoulders digging into Isak’s trembling thighs.

Isak’s seen the Northern Lights a few times, but never a shooting star.

Even offers him millions of them.

His mouth is a wonderland, his hands those of a magician. The things he can make Isak feel, it almost breaks his heart every time they come together like this. In the quiet of the night, without the banter and the teasing, without the setup.

It’s more pure, somehow. More intimate. Terrifying as hell because if he were to lose this…lose him…

As the sun burns away the last vestiges of nighttime, Isak let’s go. Evaporating under Even like so much morning mist.

There’s warm wetness against his shin and Isak feels Even shudder, his breaths coming in staccato breaks.

“Wow,” Even says, chuckling. “Okay, that…was…”

“Yeah,” is all that Isak can supply because the sun may be creeping in, but the darkness has returned to him. He tries to move.

“Oh, sorry…let me…” Even unfolds his long limbs and stands, offering Isak a hand.

Isak hesitates, and the effect on Even’s face is immediate.

All of the warmth is shuttered away, just for a moment, before it makes a tentative return.

Isak grabs his hand and makes a show of leaning on Even when he does stand up.

“I think you broke me,” he says, trying for light.

“I hope not,” comes Even’s soft reply. “If I break you, I’ll never be whole again.”

Isak meets his gaze. “Then don’t.”

“Okay.” Even swallows hard. “I won’t. I promise.”

It should feel better. It should.

But when Isak blinks, he hears the laughter. Sees the blood.

Whatever the terrible truth is, Isak hopes they can survive it. Survive whatever the day brings.

“Come back to bed with me,” he blurts, startling Even.

“It’s almost seven.”

“I know, just…for a little bit. Please.”

“Of course, baby. Anything you want.”

They climb back under the covers, reaching for one another almost immediately. It’s darker in their room. The shadows in the corners are stubborn and refuse to go.

 _Good_ , Isak thinks. His could use the company.


End file.
